Kuusou Mesorogiwi
Kuusou Mesorogiwi is the first opening of the Future Diary series. This song is replaced by Dead END from Episode 15. It is sung by Yousei Teikoku. Lyrics TV Size Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Bacchus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus Madoromi no fuchi de Mabuta ni tayutau Risou no tanmatsuka ni Hohoemishi bokutachi Jikuu wo tsugeru inga de futari wa karami dasu Kami no ataeshi Kuusou PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite Shoumetsu no yuuki ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no yo ni Airen naru boukensha Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku Sai hate naru hakuniwa de Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteta Full Consentes Dii Juno Júpiter Minerva Apolo Marte Ceres ☃☃↵Mercurius Diana Baccus Vulcanus Plutón Vesta Venus Madoromi no fuchi de Mabuta ni tayutau Risou no tanmatsuka ni Hohoemishi bokutachi Jikuu wo tsugeru inga de futari wa karami dasu Kami no ataeshi Kuusou PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite Shoumetsu no yuuki ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no yo ni Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres Mercurius Diana Baccus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus Utakata no mirai Kakikaeru yo ni Kuusou tsunagu rinne no NOISE ga nariwataru Jikan wa yureri inga wo Kiitsumo kuzure saru Kami no ataeshi Keishou PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! tsuranari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikite Shoumetsou no yuuki ni Aragau kiseki ni idomu ERASER GAME! Mugen no yo ni Kami no ataeshi Karakuri PROGRAM Saa eins zwei drei! kasanari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo kawashite Eins zwei drei! tsuranari au Saa eins zwei drei! shi wo furikite Shoumetsou no yuuki ni Kogareru kiseki wo ubau SURVIVAL GAME! Rasen no yo ni Airen naru boukensha Kogareru seishi yori mo tooku Sai hate naru hakuniwa de Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteta Translation Olympian Gods: Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus. Floating on the edge of despair, rapid eye movement in my sleep. There are gods who dwell within our fantasies, gently pass within our depths with ease. Their chains of time and space under siege, freedom awaits if we have the key. It's a fantasy program bestowed by the gods. Now, one, two, three! Overlapping. Now, one, two, three! Escaping death. If I believe and I have courage, reaching for the miracle forlonged in this, survival game! Like a spiral. Olympian Gods: Juno, Jupiter, Minerva, Apollo, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Diana, Bacchus, Vulcan, Pluto, Vesta, Venus. Try to rewrite all of my fears, future change is what I will seek. The noises of reincarnation, which holds the fantasies together, are resounding. Time is distorting, while the melodies and laws of karma are crumbling away. It's a mechanical program bestowed by the gods. Now, one, two, three! Reach out and take my hand. Now, one, two, three! This death we will withstand If I believe and I have courage, I'll reach the end of this prosquiem, Erasor game! It's like a strange fantasy. It's a mechanical program given by the gods. Now, one, two, three! We've got to act as one. Now, one, two, three! If we want to cheat death. One, two, three! Reach out and take my hand. Now, one, two, three! This death we will withstand. If I believe and I have courage, reaching for the miracle forlonged in this, survival game! A spiral down into doom. Onlookers are watching us in pity. If only they knew why we have to keep fighting. I always believed there was a deeper meaning. Paradise is waiting for me down there! Somewhere down there... Category:Music Category:Openings Category:All Pages Category:Browse